


For his Team

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Why? JUst why did I come up with this? [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Bomb threat, Death, Evil, Father/Daughter Dynamics, Funeral, Gen, Gibbs being a stubborn sob, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Memory, Terrorism (probably), and Heartbreak, between Abby and Gibbs, guess you could read Zibbs into this if you really want to, i am satan, like omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which 'Team' is the new  way of spelling 'family' and Gibbs makes the first decision his 'Team' might not be able to live with.</p><p>- set before Season 9 (since I wrote it before my Netflix-NCIS-marthon reached S9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For his Team

**Author's Note:**

> When I got the idea for this - I cried for like five minutes and then I affectionately called the new document 'The Evilest Thing I Have Ever Come Up With' so proceed with caution. I'm so very sorry. But I think it's quite good...
> 
> These characters belong to the twisted mind of Donald P. Bellisario. The plot I make them go through is mine.

 

The building had never been this quiet. Even the elevator bell sounded like a violation. People typed quieter, people didn't talk much, they avoided calls if possible. It was mostly out of respect, that is for everyone except the Major Case Response Team. They didn't type, talk, they felt like breathing was a crime they should be put away for.

They didn't dare look at the fourth desk, the empty desk. The desk that should not be empty. The desk that should be occupied by their fearless leader.

 

_"I've narrowed it down to two locations, boss!" McGee called. "Abby's still trying to get the ID on our mystery tip."_

_"No time left. Ziva you take the boarding school, I take the hotel!" He called._

_"Gibbs, you sure you could disarm the bomb?" Ziva called while already grabbing her sig. Gibbs looked up at her._

_"Doesn't matter." He said. "DiNozzo, McGee, you be there for Abby."_

 

The arrest of the bomber was only a microscopic compensation. While it was clear that there was no one else to blame, the team still each felt personally responsible.

"It's time." They all flinched at the director's voice, it seemed too loud, too harsh in the quiet office. Still they got up, following the head of their agency to the elevator. They didn't care about the looks they got. DiNozzo didn't try to hide the red and irritated skin around his eyes. Ziva didn't wipe away the tears that were still rolling down her cheeks.

 

_"NOO!" Ziva yelled as she heard her alarm go off. It was midnight and she had not felt a bomb go off. Which meant that Gibbs was at the right location. She'd seen his look, he wasn't able to defuse the bomb and he had known it before he even arrived. She fell to the ground where she'd been running through the basement checking one strategic spot to place explosives after another. She felt tears spill over her eyes and then felt her phone ring._

_"Gibbs?" She asked, not looking at the caller ID before holding the phone to her ear. She was praying to god that once more the man would amaze her beyond all reason, that he could save her world again like he had done so many times._

_"I'm sorry." She heard Tony said and a scream punched out of her gut. She threw her phone through the basement corridor. It shattered against a wall several yards away. She fell forward her fists hitting the floor in front of her as she cried, not caring who might see._

 

She hadn't cried this much in her whole life as she did the last two days. She felt like dying as she watched the empty casket being lowered into a grave next to Shannon and Kelly. She stared at the flowers. There was a big heart of black roses, clearly from Abby, a bouquet from the marine corps and from the NCIS as well as from them as a team and several others she couldn't place because her vision was too blurred.

She only looked away from the flowers when she felt Tony pull her close to his side. She knew he was doing it to hold on to anything to keep from screaming and falling apart. She turned her head to bury her face in his shoulder.

 

Abby was kneeling next to the grave. She was wearing a plain black dress and normal shoes without plateau. Her hair was falling around her face without any pigtails or buns. Her hands were folded in her lap, clutching a NIS shirt that was already dark grey with her tears. She was still kneeling there when the service was long over and everyone but Ducky, Tony, Tim and Ziva were gone.

 

_"Abby." He sounded so incredibly relieved as she picked up as if she had ever not picked up when he called her._

_"Gibbs?" She asked. She was confused, she hadn't expected him to call._

_"Are you done? Is it not at the hotel? I must've made a mistake-"_

_"Abby, it's here." He said. She sucked in a breath, her heart hammering and her eyes filling with tears and fear._

_"You should've called Ziva, I can't help you." She said._

_"Abs… Ziva couldn't help me either." He said. "This is unlike anything I've ever seen before. I love you, Abs."_

_"Don't- Gibbs, please." She said, feeling the tears start to flow. She saw the shock in Tony and McGee's faces._

_"I have seen you as my daughter for so long, Abs." She started shaking her head. "You make it hurt less."_

_"No, you can't do this to me. I need you. Gibbs." She said. "I love you. I need you." She repeated._

_"I'm sorry, Abs. That I disappointed you… with what I did in Mexico. I hope you can forgive me some time. I'll miss you. I'll always love you, Abs."_

_"Gibbs. I'll always forgive you… you're you." She said. Her heart missed several beats as the line went dead. "Gibbs? GIBBS!"_

 

Abby hadn't said a word since then. She had shut off her music and left the navy yard. They found her curled up in a corner of his basement, clutching an empty liquor bottle

"Abby… it's time to go." Ducky said softly, putting a hand to her shoulder.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Abby." Tony whispered, kneeling down next to her. "You're gonna catch a cold."

"I don't care!" She yelled at him. "I can't leave him." She said, tears still flowing down her face.

"He's not here." Tony whispered. She shook her head.

"He's gonna come back to me. He always does. He wouldn't leave me." She kept shaking her head.

"Abby. He's gone." Tony said. She clenched her eyes shut, leaning over her knees to bury her face in the wet shirt in her hands.

"Come on, get up. I think we still have some bottles of brandy to drink." He said, gently taking her upper arm and helping her up.

 

"To Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Marine to the core." Ducky started, holding up his glass.

"The best Special Agent the NCIS will ever have." Tony added.

"The most honourable man I ever met." Ziva continued.

"The most intriguing character I have ever come across." McGee said.

"A great father." Abby mumbled. They all nodded and downed their first glass in one go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I apologize to your feelings and to our fearless leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs (I love this man more than a 17-year-old ever should).


End file.
